Miraculous captors
by Chronos Hatter The Time Scribe
Summary: In they city of Paris where the Hero's Ladybug and Cat Noir fight against the evils of Hawkmoth the Clow cards are unleashed into they city free to cause havoc. Now it's up to one hero to seal them again, let's hope nothing blows up.
1. Chapter 1

**An: Hello readers here is the test chapter for the Miraculous Ladybug and card captors. I hope you enjoy it, and please leave reviews as I would be interested in seeing if there is any interest in this crossover. If their isn't I'll leave just this chapter up, if there is I'll see about writing more. Until then enjoy.**

Miraculous Captors

Chapter 1: The Hunt Begins

Silence filled the halls as three figures stood outside a door waiting to be called in. The first had messy short dark purple hair and golden eyes. He wore a simple silverish grey t-shirt with a dragon made up what looked like dream catcher parts. He wore plain white shorts and a pair of brown slip-on shoes. The second figure had dirty white hair and electric blue eyes. He wore a lab coat over a sheep themed t-shirt and a pair of light brown chinos. Beside him was the only girl in the group. She was an elegant and delicate-looking young girl with porcelain-white skin and long, wavy, greyish-violet hair and violet eyes. She was dressed in a light green summer dress.

The door cracked open, and a woman came out and ushered them in. The room itself was a pretty standard classroom. With several desks with benches behind them going towards the back each slightly higher than the other. The seats were mostly full of various people. In the front to the left was a blonde-haired girl who looked like she put on too much makeup and had a sort of snooty air around her. Beside her was a girl with orange hair wearing a sweater vest and glasses. Across on the other desk in the front row was a girl with black hair tied up in twin pigtails and beside her was a girl with dark skin and reddish-brown hair. Behind them were a pair of boys. One had blonde hair and looked kind of like a model, and the other boy had dark skin and dark brown hair. Around his neck were a pair of headphones and he was wearing a baseball cap turned backward.

"Now class I would like you to welcome three new students who will be joining us this year. They are Zen Omnes from Ireland and Stein and Tomoyo Daidouji from Japan. I will allow them to briefly give a bit more of an introduction themselves before we start class, now which of you would like to go first" the women asked as she turned to the trio.

The purple haired boy put up his hand and took center stage. "Hi my name is Zen Omnes, I used to live in Ireland until my friend organized for me to come along on his move to Paris. As for my last name which you probably are finding weird. To put it simply it wasn't always like that, my friend just managed to figure out how to legally change my last name. For my hobbies I enjoy studying mythology, the occult and other supernatural areas of the world, I also enjoy reading in my spare time" Zen said as he then went back to the other two.

The next to step up was the white-haired boy. "My name is Stein Daidouji, and yes that is Daidouji as in the toy company before you ask. While my sister and I are originally from Japan, we've been living in Ireland the past few years while our mother was there for some important work. And yes, I was the friend Zen mentioned, and the name change was surprisingly easily just some slight of hand, and I gave him a cooler name. Hobby wise I'm an inventor I spend my spare time creating gadgets and gizmos and sometimes designs for my mother's company." Stein exposited to the class before returning to the group,

At this point most of the class was interested in the trio, so they were all patiently waiting for Tomoyo to come up to speak. Which she did after a small prompt by Stein.

"Greetings everyone, my name is Tomoyo Daidouji and as my brother had said we are the same Daidouji as the ones who run the toy company. I apologize in advance if my brother annoys any of you as even though Zen and I try our hardest, he sometimes escapes and causes trouble. In my free time, I enjoy designing clothes and singing. I hope that we will all have a nice time together" She said with a smile, though half the class let out an ahh due to her melodic voice.

After that, they were shown to their seats and class began. The Class went along like any normal class would, and nothing interesting happened until a break came around. The snooty looking came up towards the desk. "Hello, I am Chole, the mayor's daughter, it's nice to meet you two, and the extra" Chloe said as she introduced herself focusing mainly on Stein and Tomoyo and just ignoring Zen.

"I would say the same, but I know your kind, and I fear until you've gotten you worldview completely shattered by reality and eat some humble pie I don't see a friendship any form being created. Now then I'm off to do plan S" Stein said as he stood up and left. A look of fear appeared on Tomoyo and Zen's faces as they both suddenly stood up. Zen quickly followed after Stein, while Tomoyo paused for a moment turning towards Chole.

"I'm sorry for my brother's words, but unfortunately I to must say that at the moment our personalities aren't compatible enough to be friends, but hopefully in time that will change. Though I must bid you adieu as I need to help Zen make sure my brother doesn't try to blow up the school" Tomoyo said as she followed after the two.

Chole looked them as the left a look of annoyance appearing on her face as she stomped back to her seat to get her lunch.

Outside the rest of the class was talking and having lunch and Zen had come out looking for where Stein had gone. Tomoyo quickly followed after and the two reached the ground floor. But before they could look around, they were stopped by the dark-skinned girl and her black haired friend.

"Alya Césaire, runner of the ladyblog. May I get your opinions on the local hero's ladybug and Chat Noir" She asked as he held her phone like a mike towards them.

"I don't know much about them, so I can't give an opinion on them right now, though right now have you seen Stein?" Zen asked as he glanced around trying to spot his friend.

"No, I haven't. How about you Tomoyo do you have any opinion on the local heroes?" Alya asked as she moved her phone towards Tomoyo.

"I like their costumes from what I've seen, but as Zen said I don't know enough yet to give an opinion, though may I ask who your friend is here" Tomoyo replied as she gestured towards the black haired girl.

The black-haired girl suddenly looked up as she was mentioned. "Oh, I'm Marinette Dupain Cheng, nice to meet you. Sorry about Alya she is a huge fan of ladybug and chat noir. So much so that she is always running into the middle of Akuma attacks." Marinette said.

"Wait, the millennium earl is real?" Stein's voice said from somewhere which caused all four of them to look for him now.

"I don't think that is what they're referring to, I don't think a secret fight would be made into a manga, also where are you Stein and what are you doing" Zen said as he looked for his friend.

"Nothing much, catch" he shouted as Zen looked in the air to see a meter stick flying towards him. Though something Strange happened as he looked towards the stick. The whole world turned into a dark void, and the meter stick turned into a strange looking staff. The head of the staff was shaped like a bird's head with red gems for eyes, a beak, and a pair of tiny wings on the back of the head. The main body of the staff was a dark purple color, and the bottom was a red triangular jewel.

The moment of hesitation from the vision caused him to miss the stick, and it hit him in the face causing him to fall to the ground. "Dammit Stein, what the hell was that for" Zen muttered as he forgot about the vision and looked up to the upper level to see his Friend holding another meter stick looking down on the group.

"Plan S is Sword fighting with meter sticks now grab your weapon and fight, what did you think I was setting up stink bombs," Stein said as he slid down on the banister landing in front of Zen and the others. He began to strike before Zen had a chance to react. Though due to years of knowing Stein and his antics he quickly kicked up the meter stick at his feet and used it to deflect his attack. While they little fight was going on, Tomoyo watched it with Marinette and Alya.

"Does this happen often with you guys?" Alya asked as she filmed the fight as both were fighting quite well and if it wasn't for the fact they where using meter sticks instead of swords she would say it looked like it was straight out of a movie.

"Well my brother can be eccentric at times, and Zen is often dragged in as an accomplice or to act as clean-up crew, trust me this calm compared to some of the other things he does with his spare time. Like the time he filled every bully in our old-school lockers with water balloons filled with scented water. They smelt horrible for the rest of the week. Stein has actually already graduated from college and only chooses to go to school so he can be with Zen and me." Tomoyo explained.

"Really that's quite impressive, so are you the same?" Marinette asked.

"Not really, while I'm quite good at designing clothes I'm pretty average at everything else," Tomoyo replied.

"Wait, Stein Daidouji. I knew I heard that name before just give me a second" Alya said as she quickly began typing something into her phone. A minute later she had an article on her screen.

"Is this your brother?" She asked as she showed an article with the title of the youngest college graduate in the world. There was also a picture of a young boy with white hair.

"Yes, that is my brother. Funnily enough, that was a result of an argument between him and Zen. You see after a certain incident of Stein trying to prove his smarts to Zen. Zen challenged by saying if he was so smart then he would easily be able to graduate college. My brother took that challenge seriously, and you can see the results in the article" Tomoyo answered with a smile.

After that the continued to watch the fight while Marinette and Tomoyo talked about fashion designing. When the bell rang the returned to class and the rest of the day was peaceful. Once school was over the trio returned home.

As Zen left his room to get some water before going back to working on his homework, he heard a strange noise coming from the library. He slowly opened the door and slipped into the darkened library and began to try and find the source. He wandered through the aisles in the room passing selves filled with various kinds of books from fiction to thesis for various subjects. Though as he was moving down the next isle, the noise echoed in the library and made him turn around and look back towards the shelf that was behind him. It was as his eyes locked on to a single red book in the center of the shelf. The top and bottom had metal over them and along the spine where the words The Clow. He began to slowly walk forward towards the book. His hand slowly reached for it.

The moment he made contact a jolt flew through his system and made him feel as if something inside him had changed. Putting it out of mind he removed the book from the self and looked at the cover. On the front was a large pair of wings with the head of some kind of lion in the middle resting on a sun. Above it the words The Clow was written. On the side was a lock holding the book closed. On the back was some kind of magic circle with a sun, moon and several symbols he didn't recognize. Though as his hand brushed passed the lock, he heard a soft clicking noise. Looking back towards the lock he found it had opened. Curious, he opened the book.

Inside he found that it was hollowed out a deck of cards which looked remarkably like Tarot cards lay inside. He carefully removed the deck looked through the cards. Each one seemed to depict some sort of being, most of them being women, while others where objects or a creature of some kind. Each had a different name such as The windy, The shadow, the Time, The shoot, The Bubble. He felt strangely drawn to the windy keeping it in his hand as he returned the rest to the book. Then almost as if in a trance he read the cards name out loud.

"The Windy" he read. As soon as those words left his mouth, a glowing circle which looked identical to the one on the back of the book appeared beneath him, and a roaring gale erupted around him causing the cards began to fly out and shoot upwards seemingly phasing through the roof. As the wind died down leaving him dazed the book fell from his hands and landed on the ground. It was then he was drawn out of his dazed state when he heard his friends voice from behind him. "Zen, what did you just do, and can you repeated it I wasn't able to get a reading."

Zen turned towards the door to see Stein and Tomoyo standing there looking at him.

"Stein, no is not really the time for that. Also, I don't think so, seeing as the rest of the deck just flew the coop. also sorry Tomoyo I somehow made the cards in the book disappear I hope they weren't Important." Zen replied as he rubbed the back of his head letting out a small laugh.

"It's fine, I've actually never seen that book before in my life. I think it was a book my mom picked up with several other occult books she was adding to the library for you to read, though I do wonder what happened here it looks as if a tornado passed through" She answered as she pointed to the various books which had been thrown from the selves.

Zen was about to reply when a groan drew the trio's attention to the book the cards were in.

"Hey hey hoo! I'm surprised you were able to wake me" a voice said from the book. They are looked to see a small creature which looked kind of like a teddy with a pair of small wings behind it's back emerging in a glow of light from the book. It was mainly yellow and had looked kind of like a lion cub. They all noticed that he had a New York accent when he spoke.

"What the hell are you and why a new york accent?" Zen said in surprise as he bent down to get a closer look at the creature.

"Yeah, the book was there for a long time, and I picked up the accent..." Kero said only to be interrupted by Zen picking him up and giving him a once over.

"No screws, battery backs or Velcro stitches so not a toy. Stein you haven't moved on to animal mutation experiments have you or is this one of your mom's new toys" Zen quired as he poked the creature before he turned back towards his friends.

"No, I haven't, and I haven't seen anything like this in the designs for the new toys" Stein replied as he just stood there watching the creature. Tomoyo was just holding a video camera recording Zen and the creature.

"Hey, I'm not some kind of mutation or a toy, I'm Kerberos beast of the seal who guards this book," He said as he broke free from Zen's grasp and landed on the book of Clow.

"Guard…seals, what the hell did I open?" Zen muttered as Kerberos continued to speak.

"Yep, my job is to make sure the cards don't get up to any trouble…' Kerberos suddenly looked at the book laying open and the empty slot which the cards had once sat in.

"what happened to the cards," Kerberos said as he began looking around frantically, suddenly stopping as he noticed the card still in Zen's hand.

"Where did they go and where did you get that?" He asked as he pointed towards the Windy card which Zen was still holding.

"This I picked it up from the book, took a quick look through the deck." Zen started.

"Yeah," Kero said as he waited for Zen to continue.

"for some reason felt compelled to read the cards name out, then a magic circle at least that what I think it was what appeared beneath me, and a gale of wind erupted from beneath me."

"Yeah" Kero once again said.

"It then cards to fly out of the book, and they all shot out of the room," Zen explained.

"I see…WHAT!" Kerberos shouted at him.

…..

Tomoyo quickly grabbed a tray of four plates with cake on them along with some juice from the counter and began to leave the room only to turn to the only occupant in the room and gave a curt nod.

"Thank you, Miss Maka" Tomoyo said as she left the room and headed upstairs. She quickly reached the door which was labeled as Zen's room. She gave it a light knock and stood there waiting. A few seconds later Stein opened the door and let her in. Inside the room, Kerberos was sitting on the desk, while three chairs were arranged to be facing him. Zen sat in the one nearest the window and Stein returned to the middle one once he had closed the door again. Tomoyo quickly gave the plates and drinks to the others including Kerberos and then took a seat in the last reaming chair.

"So, any luck?" Zen asked as he looked towards Kerberos who sat on the bed in deep meditation.

"No good, I can't sense where the cards are" Kerberos mumbled as he opened his eyes catching sight of the cake Tomoyo left for him.

"That looks Delicious, thank you," He said as he dived into the cake and began enjoying it.

"Your welcome Kerberos" Tomoyo replied with a smile.

"You can just call me Kero, Kerberos is a mouthful. Now then there where clow cards in this book" Kero started only to be interrupted by Stein.

"Clow cards?"

"Yes, Clow cards, it is said when the seal on them is broken catastrophe will befall this world. They were special cards created by a powerful sorcerer called Clow Reed. Each card is alive and possessed its own unique and incredible power. But they all enjoyed acting on their own and no normal forces could stop them. So, to contain them Clow Reed created the book of Clow and sealed the cards inside and placed me the beast of the seal on the cover to guard them. Now the cards must be found and put back in the book and your coming with me" Kero explained as he pointed towards Zen.

"Why me?" Zen asked out of curiosity.

"It was you who cast the windy spell which scattered the cards" Kero replied.

"But wasn't it your job to guard them and make sure they stayed sealed" Zen shot back.

Kero paled and began to stutter. "I may have accidentally fallen asleep."

"For how long?" Zen questioned.

"For thirty years" Kero muttered as he began to look elsewhere.

"So, the noise was just you snoring," Zen said with a small smirk.

"Anyhow, seeing as you were able to open the book that means you possess some magic, meaning you'll be capable of resealing the cards which were let loose. By the way, what is your name, and can you stand up for a moment?" Kero asked as he stood up on the book.

"It's Zen Omnes, but why do you need to know?" Zen asked as he stood up pushing the chair back a bit.

"Key of the seal, this boy will carry out the sacred promise. His name is Zen Omnes. I command you to bestow him with your magical powers. Zen Omnes take the staff! I, Keroberos, name Zen Omnes Card captor!" Kero chanted as Zen found himself standing in a green void with a similar magic circle to the one he noticed was not only on the back of the book of Clow but also present on the ground when Windy activated earlier. As the words were spoken, a light came from the keyhole and shot towards Zen stopping just in front of him. It grew and became a staff around a meter long. Zen immediately recognized it form the vision he had early in the day. As his hands touched it, he felt a sudden jolt through his system, like as if he had just gotten a static shock from a trolley.

"What just happened?" Zen said as he examined the staff.

"I've just bound the staff to you so that you can use it to both make use of the cards you have and seal the ones which are losses" Kero explained.

"Does it do anything else?" Stein asked as he began to inspect the staff.

"It can be used to channel Zen's own magic once he learns how to properly use it" Kero replied.

Just then a piercing cry echoed throughout the city. The four of them quickly rushed to the window where they saw a large bird flying across the city.

"What is that?" Zen asked as he looked at the creature in awe.

"That is the fly card, quickly we need to go and capture it" Kero replied.

"Right, Stein is the prototype booster board in the garage still?" Zen asked as he went and grabbed a pair of goggles and bandana from a desk drawer.

"Yeah, right where it was left. I fixed it so it can reach higher speeds than before be careful" Stein responded.

Zen nodded and headed down the stairs with Kero following after him leaving Stein and Tomoyo alone in the room.

"So, brother is the drone cam fixed yet?" Tomoyo asked

"Yeah, the controller is in my room, let me guess you want to record this?" Stein replied

"Yeah, though I wish I had time to design a cool costume for him to wear during the capture. Though I will make sure to have one for the future captures.

Zen reached the garage and quickly found the booster board. It was a skateboard which Stein had designed to house an engine to allow it to get to higher speeds then a normal one was capable of. He quickly donned the goggles and put the bandana over his mouth hiding his identity from any onlookers. Putting on the helmet to hide his hair, after all, he didn't want to be answering questions on what he was doing on a giant bird or why said bird was in the skies of Paris in the first place.

Using the board, he was able to keep with the bird as is soared through the sky. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could really use as a ramp to get to a height where he could jump on to the bird.

Though as he chased after the bird, an idea came.

"Hey Kero, I have a question about the windy card," Zen said glancing towards the guardian of the seal.

"Yeah what is it?" Kero replied.

"Could I use it to send myself into the air and over the fly, so I could land on it?" Zen asked.

"That is possible, windy is one of the strongest cards in the deck, she is able to summon and control all winds in the world, so that would be simple for her" Kero answered.

"Okay, second question how do I use the card?" Zen asked realizing he hadn't any idea of how he could use the card and seal the one he was chasing.

"for using the card, simply throw out the card in front of you and call out its name, then give you command, then once again say its name and finish by saying release and dispel. Also, for sealing simply name the card followed by saying I command you to return to your power confine followed by its name" Kero explained.

"Got it, The windy, become a gust to shoot me onto the fly, the windy release and dispel" Zen shouted as he flung windy out and tapped it with the staff.

Like when he first read the card, the magic circle appeared beneath him and a shortly after a blast of wind sent him flying upwards towards the bird. His body hit the bird, and he began to slip off but resolutely grabbed the feathers in one hand. With the other, he took the staff and prepared to strike.

"The Fly, I command you to return to your power confine the Fly" He shouted.

He waited a few moments, but nothing happened. "Kero why didn't that work?" Zen shouted as he clung tighter to the fly which was now doing a loopy loop to knock him off.

"I don't know, it could be that it still too strong for you to force it back with your current power level or that it's still or it just needs to be immobilized, you could try to bind it with windy?" Kero suggested

"That would have been helpful information before I decided to jump on the thing, now then Windy I need your help again please lend me your aide" Zen said as he carefully moved his left hand to retrieve the card. Flicking out he once again struck it with the staff.

"The windy, become chains to bind the fly, the windy release and dispel" Zen shouted. As the circle appeared and glow, the wind began to grow stronger and stronger, becoming visible and began wrapping around the fly card. Zen noticed that some of the wind formed into to what looked like a woman who resembled the image on the card.

"Thanks for your help, Windy. Now then time to finish this I hope to god this works, or otherwise I'm dead" Zen said with a gulp as he let go of the fly much to the shock of Kero.

"What are you doing?" Kero shouted in shock.

"Being a reckless and stupid Gryffindor, also being possibly badass. Now then The Fly, return to your power confine, the fly" Zen shouted. Unlike last time the circle appeared beneath Zen creating a solid platform for him to stand on. Then at the tip of the staff, a vortex of light formed and began sucking in the fly and windy in. In a matter of seconds, the two were sucked in, and two cards flew into Zen hand. One was the Windy and the other the fly. Waiting no time Zen threw out the fly.

"The Fly grant me wings to fly, The fly release and dispel" Zen shouted as the card glowed and flew behind him causing a pair of large feather wings to appear on his back granting him the ability to fly. Using them, he landed on a nearby roof safely.

"Well this is certainly going to be an interesting adventure, so Kero how did I do?" Zen asked as he turned to the guardian of the seal.

"You did fine, though you shouldn't be so reckless," Kero replied letting out a sigh of relief that Zen was safe.

Just then a voice called out from behind them.

"Stop right there Akuma."

Zen turned to see a figure dressed in a skin-tight red suit with black spots standing behind him. Though instantly recognized the figures blue hair with two distinctive ponytails. "I know he's weird looking but that's no reason to call him a monster Marinette" Zen replied pointing towards Kero.

"Hey," Kero said in mock offense.

Meanwhile, Ladybug was having a mental freak out form being identified by someone. "What do you mean, I'm not this Marinette person, I am one of the heroes of Paris the Miraculous ladybug" She replied trying to hide her anxiety in the situation.

"I'm not blind, though I do question why you're wondering about Paris at night in a skin-tight body suit, though Kero would becoming a card captor cause me to be immune to glamour magic?" Zen asked turning towards Kero.

"Yes, but only unfocused general ones… like the ones the Miraculous users to hide their identities. Sorry Ladybug, my partner here due to his own situation can see through your disguise, but don't worry he doesn't count towards the people not knowing. If you want to know more ask your kwami about the Clow cards and tell Tikki Keroberos says hello, also I preferred the original design" Kero said with a wave as he whispered to Zen to use the Clow cards to provide an escape.

Zen nodded and used windy to create a blast of wind blinding ladybug as he uses the fly to escape. Leaving Ladybug alone of the roof.

"I feel this is only the start of something" She muttered as she began her return home.


	2. Chapter 2 Shadows play

**The Eternal Wanderer here with the next chapter of Miraculous captors. Now while I don't really have a proper schedule at all due to the way to I both write and my real life. I will most likely have a rotation of releasing a chapter of Cost of Desire and Miraculous Captors chapter, though if I happen to get inspiration for a chapter of one or the other, that might take precedence then the chapter currently being worked on.**

 **This actually happened recently as I got inspiration of how to make Cost of desire more interesting which resulted in me rewriting a bit of the first chapter and creating two new chapters to replace the other chapters. Then after I ended up getting a flow of ideas for another idea, I have in the works, which I won't be publishing until I get a stockpile of chapters, and watch one of the series I'm using properly so I can learn the characters better. For those that are interested, it will be a Megaman Starforce x Symphogear crossover.**

 **Now seeing as this is one of my stories with reviews, I will be answering a query brought up by Unbreakable Dark Yuri Eberwein. Sakura does have a role to play in this story but, other characters from card captors will not, for example, the Yue in my story isn't the Yue from Cardcaptors as created a pseudo-OC based on a character from another anime which will be taking up the role of Zen's other Guardian. Though I also have characters who will have roles similar to Touya and Sakura's Father in the story.**

 **Also, one thing to note, while Akuma attacks will happen during the story due to how their spaced-out timeline wise (By the way I will be using the Timeline from the Miraculous ladybug Wiki, with Zen and co arriving in late January) it will be more focused on the clow card being captured. Though I do have several planned events where clow cards will end up with a person before the akumatized and make them far more powerful, then they were in canon. Also the order of the cards being captured while right now similar to cannon will begin to shift as time goes on.**

 **So for now Enjoy the chapter and in case, anyone is wondering I do not Own either Miraculous Ladybug or Cardcaptors, I only own my OCs and this particular story idea.**

Chapter 2: Shadows Play

Zen dragged himself back into the house tired from his capture of the fly card and having to walk back through half the city. Both Tomoyo and Stein were there waiting for him with some hot chocolate and food.

"I did it, now only fifty cards left to find and catch" Zen said as he held up the fly card to the two.

"That's great, now next time, please don't jump off a bird that's over fifty feet in the air," Tomoyo said in a terrifyingly sweet tone.

"Got it, I won't jump off giant birds anymore, I mean what are the chances I would run into two of them, and I won't have to jump anymore I now have the power to fly with awesome wings" He replied.

"Did you really just say that with your luck, which is one of the most bipolar things in existence that I scientifically studied and uses as proof that you can be luck's bitch. I mean one day you open packs of nothing but mythic holos, ghost rares and sp packs and the next your running through the sewers from a crocodile which makes no sense, by the way, seeing as that happened when we were still in Ireland" Stein replied.

Zen raised his hand up paused for a moment before putting it back down. "I see your point. I just realized that probably means that several of these captures are going to probably turn into far large events then they have any right to be. So, let's take the time we have now and rest because I am literally dead on my feet and no captain literally jokes Stein" Zen replied stumbled forward.

Stein quickly caught him and helped inside Kero and Tomoyo following them. Kero flying down to Tomoyo to talk to her.

"So, is his luck really that sporadic?" He asked

"Yep, half the reason I think he ended up befriending Stein was because of it, due to the number of shenanigans those two end up getting into. Though most of them are my brother's fault and Zen just gets dragged along for the ride trying to keep him safe, though he does suggest several of the more out of there ideas" She replied.

Kero nodded and went inside. Soon they were all asleep unaware of what awaited in their school the next morning. Though not all of them had a peaceful sleep and Zen found himself in a peculiar dream that night. He was in the city at night standing atop a building. Across from him sat the illuminated form of the Eiffel tower.

From the sky cards which look similar to the clow cards rained down. Kero was floating beside him looking distinctly at the moon. One of the things he noted was his attire was not what he normally wore. Instead, he was wearing Jokers thief costume from Persona 5.

As the dream continued, he looked up to the full moon just resting at the peak of the Eiffel tower and standing there was a shadow figure. Before anything else, the sound of an alarm echoed through the area causing the dream to fall to pieces as Zen woke up.

The next morning, they all rose early, Zen left needing to go to his actual apartment he was living in, which was for multiple reasons. The main was that he needed breaks form Stein and his madness and also for some reason the pairs mother didn't want him to stay overnight with them as much as possible. She was fine with Stein staying with him but never Tomoyo. He understood why due to the whole gender thing and not allowing a boy and girl to sleep in the same house unsupervised but that wasn't the only reason. In Stein's case, it was because he gets a bit over enthusiastic about certain experiments which have resulted in him having Zen strapped to a table when he wakes up in the morning after staying over. As for Tomoyo, there had been times he ended up alone with Tomoyo during his visits that he ended either cosplaying her design for both genders both the ones based on anime and videogame characters and several original designs. It wasn't bad she just tended to get carried away, and Zen was the one often the one she used as a dress-up doll. Outside that small obsession, Tomoyo was quite normal, and it only seemed to show up when she was with Zen, though he swore he heard something about her contemplating getting Alya and Marinette to take part in the next dress up when he passed her room after his shower.

Once he had gotten all, he needed for school from his apartment he packed up his bag and slid the two clow cards in a pouch Tomoyo had made for holding them and put the key around his Neck. He then placed the special add on to his bag that Stein had put together for Kero to sleep in, in case a clow card showed up and he needed him. He checked the time and saw that he was late for school and he quickly locked the door and turned to leave, accidentally walking into someone. Both of them were knocked off balance and fell to the ground.

"Ow, sorry about that but I'm late for school, and I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. Let me give you a hand up" Zen muttered as he picked himself up and quickly offered his hand to the other person.

"Thanks and it's my fault I wasn't looking where I was going, I just looking for my younger sister she was here a minute ago" the other responded as they grabbed his hand and he helped them up. Zen now standing face to face with the person saw it was a girl about a year or two older than him with white hair which reached her waist. Her eyes were a bright yellow color, and she had a slight fang protruding from her mouth. He could see that she had very well-endowed with a curvaceous figure. His face flushed slightly before returning to normal. He noticed that She was wearing a white, t-shirt with a small, blue half-vest over the top that she leaves undone and a pair of shorts.

"Could you tell me what she looks like so I can help" Zen quickly said as helped her up.

"Don't you have school?" She questioned.

"I don't mind being late if it means helping someone out. By the way, you can call me Zen" Zen responded with a smile

"Nice to meet you Zen, I'm Leo, and my sister's name is Shirone, She's not hard to miss she has white hair and hazel eyes and is roughly around four foot," Leo said as she gave him a quick description of her sister.

They spent about a half an hour looking until they spotted the girl in question occupied with playing with a small white kitten, completely oblivious to the two.

"Is that your sister?" Zen asked as he pointed her out to Leo.

"Yes, it is, Shirone what have I told you about wandering off?" Leo started as she got the attention of the girl who just gave an adorable pout. She didn't say anything but give the pout and hold up the small kitten towards Leo.

"That is not an answer, and maybe, Zen do you know if the apartment allows pets?" Leo asked as she turned back to look at him.

"Yeah, though I think certain types aren't allowed but a kitten should be fine as long as you don't allow it into the other apartments, though you guys live in the apartments I've never seen you before" Zen replied as in the few weeks he was there settling in he never saw the pair.

"Yeah, we've just moved into today we're in number 2003, thank you for your time. We will be going now, and you need to get to school, don't you?" Leo asked.

Zen quickly looked down to his watch and saw the time. "Funny I'm in 2002, and you are right, I'll see you, girls, later then," Zen said as he waved goodbye running past them to get to school. Though as he brushed passed Leo, he felt a strange chill race through his body but didn't really pay heed as he ran to school. Though as he brushed against Shirone, his saw a vision of a young girl with long, silvery hair with wings atop her head, wearing a frilled dress. There was an expression of sorrow on the girl's face. He blinked, and she was gone. Putting it to the back of his mind he quickly continued on his way. He quickly arrived at the school only to find that his who class was just standing outside.

Spotting Stein, Tomoyo, Alya and Marinette standing to one side all talking. He quickly moved to greet them.

"Your late" Tomoyo stated as she glanced at Zen.

"I know, my new neighbor misplaced her sister and needed help finding her, so why is everyone outside.?" He asked pointing to the rest of the students.

"Its because someone played a prank, all the furniture in the school was rearranged last night into bizarre formations in each room. But the strange thing is all the classrooms were locked, and all the keys are accounted for. So, no one has a clue on how they got in and moved all the stuff and stacked it" Alya jumped in and explained.

"That is strange isn't it, its almost as if it was done by magic, by the way, Zen would you mind coming with me for a sec I have something I want you to test," Stein said as he glanced to Zen.

"Okay, lead on," Zen said as he followed Stein away from the others.

Once they were out of earshot of the others, Stein began to speak.

"The chairs aren't the only thing that is odd here, do you notice something different from you and the others."

"Different?" Zen repeated as he gazed at the others, looking to see what his friend meant. His gaze then feels to the ground where he noticed no one was casting a shadow.

"Their shadows are missing and seeing as if this was done by one of those Akuma things that we heard about they would already be demanding Ladybugs and Cats Miraculous. So, it must be a card. Kero?" Zen spoke as he shifted his bag, so it was in front of him and opened it.

Kero popped his head out of the bag and glanced at the two.

"Your right I can feel the presence of a card here, and from what I heard you guys talking about I believe the culprit might be the shadow card. Which if it is, means that we should come back tonight, fewer people will be around, after all, I rather not have you announcing the clow cards existence to the world if it can be helped. But we should plan ahead as if it has already managed to grab a lot of shadows from the school then it will be quite tough to capture" Kero explained.

"I see, Stein do you still have those portable floodlights from our attempt on making a portable bat signal?" Zen asked as he looked at his friend.

"Yes…I see, there in the garage. But how will we get them to the school without anyone noticing, seeing as Paris is one of the livelier cities at night and what if people notice the missing shadows?" Stein replied

"As long as people aren't purposely drawn to it, they shouldn't notice and as long as we can capture the card by tonight, they will never no. By the way, we should probably drop those forums the police just in case." Zen answered.

"Oh yeah, those things" Stein grumbled as he remembered the paperwork the needed to give the police.

Kero looked at the two in confusion. "What forums?"

Zen let out a small sigh as he looked down to the card guardian.

"Let's just say after one incident too many, the police in Ireland decided to create a special forum for any situation regarding us or more superficially Stein. To put it simply the antics Stein gets up to and drags me into is technically classified as its own case type in the eyes of the law" Zen explained.

Kero just nodded. At this moment Tomoyo called over to them to tell them that class was finally in motion. Zen quickly shifted his bag back to its original positions, and the group headed into class. The day was mainly normal, except for the fact that every so often out of the corner of his eye, Zen could see the few shadows remaining moving unnaturally but when he turned to get a better look they were back to normal.

During lunch, Stein and Zen were greeted by two of their classmates. They were the boys who sat in front of them during class. If Zen remembered correctly the blonde was a famous model named Adrien though the dark-skinned boy with a baseball cap, he didn't know the name of.

"Hello there, I'm Nino, and this is my friend Adrien. We didn't get a chance yesterday to properly introduce ourselves yesterday" Nino said as introduced them.

Zen then quickly reached into his bag pulling out two pieces of paper and handing them to the two of them.

"What are these?" Nino asked as he inspected the piece of paper. He found that it looked like some kind of legal document.

"It's a release forum stating you approached Stein of your own free will and you take full responsibility for the madness he draws you into" Zen replied.

"You still have those?" Stein asked looking at his best friend.

"Party cannon alley and icecream Zilla" Zen replied in deadpan.

"Point taken" Stein muttered as became silent. The other two boys looked at the two of them.

"Stein has a tendency to making things spiral out of control, this seems to get worse the more male members in our friend group. In Ireland, one of our friends suggested the ultimate party which resulted in several streets lined with cannons which fired various types of cakes and a giant sentient mass of ice cream in the shape of Godzilla" Zen stated in a complete and utter serious tone.

"I would question that, but with how some of the Akuma attacks turn out, I can't totally see something like that happening. It also sounds awesome so count me in" Nino replied as pulled out a pen and signed the form.

"If Nino is doing it I might as well come along for the ride" Adrien replied as he too signed the paper Zen gave him, and they both returned them to Zen who field them away. They then spent the rest of the lunch break talking about a mixture of the past Akuma attacks and Zen and Stein's previous misadventures.

As school ended they split up with Zen going to drop off the forms to the police station and Stein going to get the floodlights ready for the task that night.

Zen had just finished handing in the forms to the head office and was just leaving the police station when he noticed that the sun was already setting. As he moved forward to make his way to the mansion, he once again bumped into someone. He moved back and found a young woman with dark blue hair, wearing a dark blue shirt and long blue jeans. Zen immediately recognized her.

"Naoto?" He questioned as he looked up.

"Zen, I didn't expect to run into you this early. It's good to see you again how are you getting on here?" she asked with a smile.

"Fine, and don't worry I'm keeping Stein in check, by the way, is my idiot brother here as well?" Zen asked

"First off that's not nice even if he does act the fool most of the time, but yes Lupin is here I heard he is looking for some part-time work already, though I do have some happy news," she said with a smile before revealing a ring on her left hand. An engagement ring,

"So, you finally proposed to him, and by the way, he regularly calls me a little monster, brat, and midget. So me calling him an idiot is fair game" Zen replied with a straight tone.

"Yeah, took me a while to finally get him to commit properly, I don't know how many of those body double dummies of his I caught when trying to get him to stay still long enough to actually say it" She muttered with a small sigh.

"Well, at least you finally got him and let me guess you got transfer her seeing as you are the expert in the Sheep cases" Zen queried.

"Yeah, though I'm still wondering how Stein got that as the legal name for the cases involving you two."

"Probably the same way he got me to be legally called Omnes as my last name, well I need to go meet up with the junior mad scientist so see you later Naoto" Zen said as he waved goodbye and headed over to Stein's mansion.

As he was walking Kero popped his head out form Zen's bag.

"So, who was that?" Kero asked curiously.

"That was the childhood friend of my older brother Naoto Shirogane, she was always a fan of detective stories and has grown up training to be one. She also happens to be the one who would either figure out we were involved in situations or catching Stein and me in some of antics and became the go-to person in situations involving Stein and me. She also happens to have the funniest case of mistaken identity in the world" Zen explained with a small smirk.

"And that is?"

"There is a game called Persona 4, which has a character with the same name as her and even looks a bit like her. Stein actually believes she is the actual character who somehow dimensioned hopped, but it's more likely just coincidence an extremely unlikely one but a coincidence all the same" Zen replied.

"I see, so what about your brother?" Kero asked

"He is interesting. His name is Lupin, and he is a trained stage magician. Though in truth he acts a fake phantom thief" Zen said with a bit exasperation

"A phantom thief?" Kero asked in confusion.

"Yeah, it a type of thief in media which announces when they plan to steal something in advance and flashily steals it. Lupin isn't actually a thief, but due to his skills he helps test security systems of various places and does said test by pretending to be a phantom thief trying to steal it. Though it is kind of funny, as he takes the act very seriously so much that everyone else other than Stein and me thinks he's a real thief. Naoto actually is the main rival of his acting as the Holmes to his Moriarty. She has yet to actually realize it is him and I often use that fact to manipulate him into helping keep Stein in check rather than act as an enabler" Zen explained.

"I see, your life sounds quite interesting. I wonder if Clow saw those coming" Kero summered to himself.

The pair eventually arrived at the mansion where Stein was already waiting for them, he had a trolley with several portable floodlights waiting by him.

"So, are we all ready to go?" Zen asked as he looked over the lights.

Stein smirked as he gave a small nod before tossing something to Zen. "Yeah, already we just need to wait to nightfall to get the lights there, and here this should help keep your identity a secret in case cameras catch sight of you."

Zen caught the item and found that it was a light speed rescue morpher toy. "How will a toy morpher help me?"

"It isn't a toy anymore, I modified it similar to the instant cosplay belts Tomoyo had me make a while ago. It's more compact and doubles as a communicator for when you doing captures, just do the morphing sequence from the show, and it will change you to a costume I had Tomoyo prepare, and I then reinforced with better protections and gadgets to help you."

"What kind of gadgets?"

"Well seeing as you are facing what is most likely a living shadow, most of what you'll be equipped with are flash pellets designed to create blasts of lights. By the way Kero could you and Zen create records on the various clow cards and their abilities for me. I want to start making gadgets to help Zen with capturing them, after all, if he's well equipped, he won't do something stupid like jumping off a bird from over 50ft in the air" Stein explained.

"I can do that, though I only really remember the cards under me, the other half of the deck falls under Yue's stuff, and I don't really remember much other than their names" Kero replied.

"That's fine, from the current trend a name will be a big help, by the way, who's Yue?" Stein asked curiously by the name brought up.

"She's the other guardian of the cards, each of us are in charge of and draws our power from half the deck. The form you see me in is due to the fact I'm weakened from the cards being scattered. You see the deck is split between Yue and me, and each half is ruled by three of the main cards which are the four elements, light and darkness. Under me, I have the Earthy, the Fiery and The light. Each of these have cards which fall under them, for example, The fly card is under the Windy, which is part of the reason you were able to capture it despite not being able to greatly weaken it last night." Kero explained as he brought out a small teacher hat and glasses along with a mini pointer stick.

"I see, so will she be making an appearance in the future?" Zen asked curiously.

"I don't know, I haven't sensed her. I know she was meant to always be near the book in some form watching it, but she will probably stay hidden until either you gather up the cards and become the new card master or something goes terribly wrong and she needs to fix it" Kero said with a shrug.

"I see, so anyway we better get a move on"

Stein then grabbed an end of a trailer and began to drag it towards the direction of the school. They quietly passed through side streets and less used roads in order to avoid drawing attention to themselves. About halfway to the school, a shadow began to pass over them.

Several minutes later and in front of them stood the spandex-clad heroine Ladybug.

"Halt, what are you two doing with these lights at this time of night?" She asked looking at the two.

"What are doing in a skin-tight spandex outfit at this time of night Marinette?" Zen shot back.

"She's a superhero dude their costumes make no sense and why are you here Ladybug?" Stein questioned.

Both Ladybug and Zen turned to Stein noticing he did not react to Zen saying Ladybugs identity.

"Did you not hear what I said?" Zen asked curiously as he though for sure his friend would make some kind of Superman joke.

"Yeah, you just asked Ladybug why she is wearing skin-tight…you know her identity, don't you?

Seeing as you most likely said it it's someone, we both know, though seeing as I didn't hear it when you spoke most likely whatever magic is stopping her identity for being discovered in the first place as costumes such as hers would never work in real life unless she had some kind of mystic force working to hide her identity, must be preventing me form putting it together.

I speculate I would most likely need to see her either detransform or transform in order to actually hear it, it's quite ingenious" Stein reasoned.

Both Ladybug and Zen looked at him with different looks. Zen was just taking in how his friend easily put together a theory with little information and Marinette was looking at him in surprise at his reasoning.

"I see, so we are just heading to deal with the thing which caused the incident at the school. And before you go jumping to conclusions again, it ain't an Akuma. If you want to help when we get to the school help Stein put these flood light in position, they'll hopefully weaken what is causing it so it can be captured" Zen explained as he continued pushing the trolley forward.

The other two just looked at him, and Stein shrugged as he went to catch up with his friend and Ladybug sighed as she followed after via the rooftops.

After that, they reached the school where they find Alya there attempting to break in. Zen couldn't help but have his eye twitch at this.

"It was only two days, how the hell did you manage to somehow corrupt other people into breaking and entering" Zen said as he looked at Stein.

"Hey, I have nothing on this, she technically falls under the reporter stereotype, so breaking and entering is technically already in her job description," Stein replied.

The two quickly walked over to her. Zen tapped her shoulder causing her to jump in surprise as she turned to face the two of them.

"What are you two doing here?" She questioned as she leveled her gaze at them.

"Ghostbusting, you?" Zen replied in a straight tone.

"Reporting, so what's with the floodlights?" She asked as she noticed the trolley.

"They weaken ghosts" Zen answered again in a straight tone.

"And is that Ladybug?" She asked now noticing the heroine.

"Yeah, Stein blackmailed her into helping us" Zen replied again in a straight tone.

"Hey, I can sense the card, it's near us," Kero said as suddenly shot out of Zen's bag. Right into the view of the four of them.

"Goddammit Kero, you ruined my attempt at, humor" Zen said as glared at the guardian beast.

"Zen what have I told you, your attempts at humor only end badly the only time your funny is when you accidentally do it" Stein replied.

"What the hell is that?" Alya shouted pointing at Kero who was just floating to the side of Zen.

…

"Well I didn't expect this to happen this early, hey Ladybug come her for a second I'm going to give a quick explanation of the situation seeing as I don't have any memory wiping devices and Alya will no doubt continually bug me about it," Zen said

Alya just glared at him.

"Also Stein make sure none of what she films tonight gets on the web, as I don't want to alert some mysterious bad guy about this and make this whole mess more complicated," Zen said as he remembered Alya's blog.

Stein gave a nod, and Zen gave the two girls a quick explanation of the situation and after some promises to not to tell anyone else the four entered. Stein, Alya, and Ladybug all went to work on getting the floodlights in place while Zen began to search for the Shadow. Kero acted as a detector for the card. As they created along the hallway, they stopped at an open door. Peering in Zen saw the room was an empty classroom, more specifically his classes classroom. All the seats were vacant except sitting at where he would during the day was a shadowy figure reading the full metal alchemist volume or more accurately a volume 21. Figuring that was the card Zen quickly did the light speed rescue morph, and in a flash of light, his costume changed. He was now dressed in a perfectly fitted replica of Jokers outfit from Persona 5 with the sealing wand in hand. Though said flash of light attracted the attention of the shadow and with little warning a shadow tendril shot at them. Zen quickly did a black flip dodging the incoming attack. It was this moment he notices that music began to play form his changer.

(Play RWBY This will be the day)

More tendrils followed the first each striking closer and closer to Zen who dodged each hit as he began to make his way to the central courtyard. As he ran, he noticed the tendrils started coming from multiple directions. He continued to impressively dodge all of the tendrils shadows, along with breaking a few using the sealing wand along with the flash pellets Stein equipped the costume with as he made his way away from the main body of the shadow causing it to chase him.

On the rooftop Alya, Stein, and Ladybug stood there watching Zen dodge.

"That is quite impressive, does he do gymnastics?" Alya asked curiously.

"He's trained in several martial arts and has learned some gymnastics skills as part of some of my earlier experiments and because some adults wanted us to use our energy in some way other than my experiments. Also, this is the first time in a while he actually got to use these skill in a while properly, so he's probably having fun while buying us time to make sure the lights are set up" Stein replied

"Are you really sure I shouldn't go down to help him?" Ladybug asked as she was trying to hold herself back from jumping into to aid Zen.

"Trust me right now he doesn't need a second person to worry about. If you go in there, he will be distracted trying to not have you hit by a tendril he dodged and trying to make sure he doesn't get surprised attack by ones you dodge, and you have very few avenues of escape if you get cornered by the shadows. Plus, he will probably be annoyed if you interrupt his work out" Stein answered her as he ran a final check on the floodlights.

Back with Zen, he dodged another strike from the shadow, this one shattering the railing behind him. He was smiling as he landed on another railing as any available ground was slowly being consumed by the shadows.

He hadn't had this much fun in a while, in fact probably the last time he did something like this was when Stein had built a robot which accidentally went Hal 9000 on them, and he had to deactivate it. It didn't help stein had programmed with it with the moves of several martial arts masters. It was sad that it had to be scrapped. It would've made an awesome sparing partner.

Noticing his free space was slowly disappearing he quickly threw down several flash pellets to create a path to allow him to keep moving along the hallway. More strikes came as he was forced back towards the railings.

After several more dodges and strikes with the wand as he bought time for Stein to have the lights working, he found himself out of flash pellets and standing cornered on a railing. As he glanced upwards, he saw Stein giving him a thumbs up. With a smirk, he dodged another strike this time flying into the air above the center of the courtyard where a large mass was already waiting to grab him. He smirked as took out a card and threw it in front of him.

"Fly grant me wings, Fly" Zen shouted as he touched the staff to the card.

In a flash, he now had a large pair of wings on his back granting him the ability to fly. The others couldn't help but look on in awe as he soared into the skies above. The shadows below began to gather up before erupting upwards after him.

As the shadows grew, closer Zen looked at his friend. "Stein now"

Stein quickly hit the switch sending the glaring beams of light shoot from the floodlights at the shadows causing them to gradually disappear under the bright light until only a smaller mass was visible in the air.

Before it could fall and gather back, its strength Zen quickly pulled out a second card.

"Windy become chains to bind the Shadow, Windy" Zen shouted as he touched the staff to the card. A strong gust of wind erupted from the card, the wind was so strong that it was clearly visible as it wrapped around the shadow until it was bound in a sphere of wind.

With a smile, Zen brought forth the wand. "The Shadow, return to your power confine, The Shadow."

A magical circle materialized around his feet as both the windy and shadow were sucked towards him and turned into cards again. Once this was done, he floated down to the others and held out the new card to them.

"Capture complete," He said with a smile and a V sign.

(End music)

The others all gave a smile back. They then cleaned up and headed home for the night promising to talk more in the morning.


	3. Rewrite ch 1

**Hello again, it's been a long while since I last posted anything on fanfiction which was a mainly due to a combination of not having the time to write and getting stuck on where I needed to move certain things. Thankfully once my exams finished I manged to get back to writing. Also, as you probably noticed my username has changed to Chronos Hatter the time scribe. This is because I had come up with a new character for my own original story of the same name. He is essentially a character whose job it is to record the stories of my main cast, working as the narrator and also able to break reality in the story. I just felt it worked better as my user name then my previous one.**

 **One to other matters, this isn't a new chapter of the current cannon for Miraculous captors but rather a rewritten opening chapter. The rewrite happened because I wanted to change things around a bit, introduce some new element which couldn't naturally fit in with the previous chapters and also set up some world building. The main changes are some characters don't appear as soon as they did and also the character I'm using as the second guardian of the cards has changed. So, I hope you enjoy. I also am posting the first chapters of two new stories one I mentioned an earlier authors note in one of my works called Symphony of the stars which is a Megaman Starforce x Symphogear crossover and a Kamen rider W and Rwby crossover called Memory Hunters, short summaries will be in another note at the chapters end.**

 **So as always I don't own anything but my own original characters and the original ideas of use in the stories. So I hope you enjoy.**

Miraculous captors

Chapter 1: Gales beginnings

Once again, he was in this place once again. He never knew why it was this place, but he was always brought here. The white void filled with endless shelves which went on for miles with no end in sight. Each filled with books of every colour and size. Though no matter how much he walked, no matter how much he ran, he was always surrounded by shelves. Like always, he eventually found himself in front of a self which held a fancy-looking red book which had the words The Clow on the spine.

On the front cover was an image of some kind of cat creature with a pair of white wings on either side of its head. The tips or the rings at the top of the cover held a crescent moon, while chain which ran down to the bottom connected to a large golden sun. Just above the moon was once again the words The Clow. The back of the book had a magic circle of some kind with a sun and a moon in it along with several ruins he couldn't really describe. Just underneath it was a crescent moon with a pair of white wings on either side. Like always, he felt a fog come over his mind of what exactly the book was. He knew he knew it from somewhere but couldn't place it.

He felt something calling for him as he reached out for the book. But just before he could touch it everything exploded, and he found himself standing on a roof at night looking towards the Eiffel tower with a purple staff of some kind in his hands as he watched cards raining down. Each one depicting an image of some kind mainly of humanoid female creatures or animals of some kind. There where some who depicted items. Each time he had dreams, he would reach out and grab a different card, technically it was the same card, but it was always a different image. This time it the Windy which showed a beautiful looking woman with arms crossed and looked like she had some kind of feathered cloak.

As he studied the image, he felt himself waking up like always. His eyes flickered open as he found himself in his bedroom once more. His desk cluttered with random items from shows he liked, shelves filled with books, DVDs and games. On a section wall nearby stood a shelving unit split into fifty-three sections. Fifty-one of them filled with chibi plushies of the images he saw on the cards. Without a second to waste, he moved over to his desk and took out a warren notebook and flicked through several pages of drawings stopping at a blank page. With pencil in hand, he quickly began to sketch out the image from his dream. Once it was done, he quickly began to sketch up a new plushie design.

A knocking sound them came from his door.

"Zen wake up, you need to make breakfast, Naoto has already left for work, and you've both banned me from cooking after the fifth fire in the kitchen" a half-dead sounding voice spoke from the other side of the door.

"Got it Lupin, I'm still wondering how you managed to actually get Naoto to go out with you, with you being this needy. Also, it usually the older brothers job to look after the younger one not the other way around" Zen commented as he put away the notebook and left the room.

He quickly went down and made breakfast for him and his brother. Once he was finished cooking, he headed up quickly to get changed. Stopping at his mirror, he checked his appearance, his blackish-purple hair was neat enough, he was glad its tendency to turn into something which was dragged through several bushes was weakened by a shower. At least for a little bit. His black glasses looked fine and sat neatly on his face over his brown eyes. He was wearing a dark green hoodie over a plain black t-shirt with an image of Jack Skellington from a nightmare before Christmas on it and a pair of chinos. With everything in order, he heads downstairs.

To his surprise, he found his brother getting dressed in a bunny mascot costume. The bunny head he was about to put on actually sharing his brother's green eyes, though the pink fur was a direct contrast to the blond hair.

"What job is it this time?" Zen asked as he watched his brother.

"Shopping mall mascot for a store opening, they hired me through my odd jobs service and we both know this isn't the strangest thing I've worn especially from Stein and Tomoyo's antics in cosplay. I still have the pictures from the cross plays they've got you in. By the way, when are they arriving? Also, I'm not the one whose skill set makes them a perfect wife, mister master cooker. " Lupin asked as he twisted on his mascot head.

"We promised never to speak of that again, and they'll be arriving in a weeks' time, I think the delay is Stein's equipment being safety checked or he decided to mess with airport security using his hammerspace bag again" Zen replied dryly as his left eye twitching ever so slightly. His mind though, drifted to his two best friends.

First, there was Stein, who was an eccentric genius who could outdo MacGyver with what he could invent with simple household items, not to mention what he could do with proper equipment. He would often drag Zen into misadventures or have him make parts for him. Tomoyo, on the other hand, was a perfect lady, if you discount her tendency to drag those around her into cosplaying or trying on her dress creations. Most of the time it was Zen who was made into her living mannequin, usually because anyone else present would offer him up as a sacrifice to take their place. Though his love of making stuff be it either plushie, metalwork projects or woodwork worked well with her own desire to make things mainly costumes. Also, they were both giant anime and tokusatsu fans leading to her making costumes based on the various characters as payments form some of the favours he did for her being a mannequin. Stein and Tomoyo were both children of the Daidouji toy company president Sonomi Daidouji. The company had set up a new headquarters in Paris as part of a business deal, and due to his own moving here with his brother and his girlfriend. The pair had their mom transfer them as well so they could stay together.

"I really need to get one of those from him, it would really help with my business. By the way, a package arrived for you. I'm heading now, don't be late for your first day." Lupin said as he left the apartment.

Zen quickly found the package; it was a large box of some kind. He opened it and found inside it a large rabbit-like creature plush that was egg-shaped and had a red circular jewel on top. Beside it was a wrapped package and a note. He found there was no return address on the package nor any indication of who sent it. He opened the letter and found a simple message which confused him.

 _Dear Zen,_

 _You probably don't remember me. But it is time for the gears of fate to once again turn and the promise you made fulfilled. This Mokona Modoki, known as Noir, will act as my way of contacting you in the future as well as your familiar. She will act as an additional aide to you along with the books guardian. Don't worry about hiding her, I've cast a spell which made it only those who hold the knowledge of magic and the cards will see her as she truly is, everyone else will just see plush. To the trials shall begin once you have open the book I've sent you and read the first cards name. I've managed to give you some help and made it so you are allowed to hold two starts with an additional two cards, just make sure you holding them tight when you read the first one. You'll understand in time, so choose wisely._

 _A friend,_

Once he read over it again he took out the book and unwrapped almost dropping it as he saw it as the book from his dreams, the cover was the same, the back was the same. It was exactly the same. As he held it, he heard a soft clicking sound and found the books clasp open. His had moved over to open the book but then an alarm went off distracting him. He pulled out his phone and found it was the alarm he had set so he wouldn't leave late. He quickly put the book and Noir into his bag, thinking the latter was just a plush. Quickly putting on his shoes, he raced outside nearly crashing into a someone.

"Ow, sorry about that but I'm late for school, and I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. Let me give you a hand up" Zen muttered as he picked himself up and quickly offered his hand to the other person.

"Thanks, and it's my fault I wasn't looking where I was going, I just looking for pet cat she was here a minute ago" the other responded as they grabbed his hand and he helped them up. Zen now standing face to face with the person saw it was a girl about a year or two older than him with dark blue hair which reached her waist. Her eyes were a cyan colour. He could see that she had very well-endowed with a curvaceous figure. His face flushed slightly before returning to normal. He noticed that She was wearing a white, t-shirt with a picture of the lunar cycle on it and a small, blue half-vest over the top and a pair of dark blue pants.

"Could you tell me what she looks like so I can help" Zen quickly said as helped her up.

"Don't you have school?" She questioned.

"I don't mind being late if it means helping someone out. By the way, you can call me Zen" Zen responded with a smile

"Nice to meet you Zen, I'm Luna, and my cat's name is Yuki, She's not hard to miss she has white fur and piercing green eyes," Luna said as she gave him a quick description of her sister.

They spent about a half an hour looking until they spotted the cat in question occupied with playing with a smaller black kitten, completely oblivious to the two.

"Is that your cat?" Zen asked as he pointed her out to Luna.

"Yes, it is, Yuki what have I told you about wandering off?" Luna started as she went over and picked up the cat.

"Thanks for your help; I shouldn't hold you any longer. I will be sure to pay back the favour. But for now, you should head to school" Luna replied as she turned to him.

"No problem that's what neighbours are for, but your right I should head now. See you later, Luna" Zen said as he began to run to school not noticing Sole poking her head out of his bag and waving towards Luna, who didn't seem to react.

Zen quickly reached his new school, and after a short word with the principal and bit of a lecture about managing his time, he was sent off to his class to be introduced to his new classmates.

The room itself was a pretty standard classroom. With several desks with benches behind them going towards the back each slightly higher than the other. The seats were mostly full of various people. In the front to the left was a blonde-haired girl who looked like she put on too much makeup and had a sort of snooty air around her. Beside her was a girl with orange hair wearing a sweater vest and glasses. Across on the other desk in the front row was a girl with black hair tied up in twin pigtails and beside her was a girl with dark skin and reddish-brown hair. Behind them were a pair of boys. One had blonde hair and looked kind of like a model, and the other boy had dark skin and dark brown hair. Around his neck were a pair of headphones, and he was wearing a baseball cap turned backwards.

"Now, class, I would like you to welcome a new student who will be joining us this year. His name is Zen Regale from Ireland. I will allow him to briefly give a bit more of an introduction before we get back to class" the Teacher said allowing him to step forward.

"Hi, as miss Bustier said my name is Zen regale, I used to live in Ireland until for family reason I moved here with my brother Lupin. In my free time, I enjoy studying mythology, the occult and other supernatural areas of the world, and making things. Be it through blacksmithing, woodworking, crafts or cooking. If it's hand on and is about making things, then I've probably at least attempted it" Zen said with a small smile.

After that, he was shown to his seat and class began. The class went along like any normal class would, and nothing interesting happened until a break came around. Zen was packing away his schoolbooks as he was reaching to take out his lunch; two figures approached him. It was the blonde-haired boy and the baseball cap-wearing boy who he noticed when he came in.

"Yoh, I'm Nino, and this is my pal Adrien. We came to say hello and ask if you want to have lunch with us?" the baseball cap kid asked.

At this moment, Zen noticed his bag physically moving as if something inside was trying to get out. Not wanting to cause a scene, he quickly grabbed his bag and got up.

"Sorry I need to take care of something maybe next time" Zen said as he quickly exited the room leaving everyone looking at the action in confusion until a blonde girl spoke up.

"What a weirdo, just ignoring Adrienkins like that."

Meanwhile, Zen had found himself in the school's library in a secluded section where no one could easily see him without actively trying to. He quickly opened his bag and a white blur explode out sending his notebooks and the clow book out of his bag and onto the floor.

"Fresh air, while the food was good, please leave the bag open," the white blur said which now that he got a better look at it was Mokona Modoki Noir he had received.

"You can talk, and you ate my lunch" Zen muttered as he stared at the creature in shock while also noticing his empty lunch box laying open on the floor.

"Sorry, but it was sooo good. I would like you to make me more. Also, of course, I can talk silly, Why wouldn't I. Also have you read the card yet?" Noir asked while giving a questioning gazed. Neither of the two noticed the girl with reddish-brown hair from class watching them.

"You mean this" Zen said as he picked up the clow book. A soft click echoed for a second though neither one noticed it.

"Yes, open the book," Noir said with a cheery smile.

Zen nodded and opened the book. Inside he found a rectangular hollow which held a deck of cards on the top was the one The Windy. It was the card from his dream, He quickly removed the deck form the book and looked through it. All the cards where the ones from his dream, though he noticed one was missing, he always counted fifty-three cards, but the deck only had fifty-two. Remembering the note, he quickly removed the cards the Dash and The jump from the deck while also picking up the Windy. Those two he felt would be handy to have access to from the beginning. Once he held the three firmly in his hand, he fell into a trance-like.

"The Windy" he spoke.

As the words left his mouth, a replica of the magic circle from the back of the book burst to life around him causing the cards to glow. The girl watched transfixed at what was happening as a gale roared to life around him causing the cards to get sucked out of the book by the wind and circle around him. The three cards in his hands attempted to break out of his grasp but he continued to hold them tight and unnoticed to him the bottoms glowed as his name appeared in a fancy script. The rest of the cards all then transformed into beams of light and shoot through the school roof and into the skies of Paris. Noir jumped with glee at the sight.

"Those where pretty light, Kero-san wake up, the cards are free," Noir said playfully.

"Hey hey, hoo! Good morning world" a voice said from the book. He looked down to see a small creature which looked kind of like a teddy with a pair of small wings behind it's back emerging in a glow of light from the book. It was mainly yellow and had looked kind of like a lion cub. He noticed that it for some reason, had a New York accent when it spoke.

"What the hell are you and why do you have a New York accent?" Zen said in surprise as he bent down to get a closer look at the creature.

"Yeah, the book was stored in America for a long time, and I ended up picking up the accent..." Kero said only to be interrupted by Zen picking him up and giving him a once over.

"No screws, battery backs or Velcro stitches so not a toy. Stein isn't allowed to attempt animal mutation experiments after the crocodile incident, and this is to small scale for him " Zen queried as he poked the creature before he turned back towards his friends.

"Hey, I'm not some kind of mutation or a toy, I'm Kerberos beast of the seal who guards this book," He said as he broke free from Zen's grasp and landed on the book of Clow.

"Guard…seals, what the hell did you make me open?" Zen muttered as he looked pointedly at Noir who was just smiling as Kerberos continued to speak.

"Yep, my job is to make sure the cards don't get up to any trouble…' Kerberos suddenly looked at the book laying open and the empty slot which the cards had once sat in.

"What happened to the cards," Kerberos said as he began looking around frantically, suddenly stopping as he noticed the card still in Zen's hand.

"Where did they go, and where did you get them?" He asked as he pointed towards the Windy, the Dash and The Jump cards which Zen was still holding.

"I picked them up from the book, took a quick look through the deck." Zen started.

"Yeah," Kero said as he waited for Zen to continue.

"Noir told me to read the card, and for some reason, I felt compelled to read the cards name out, then a magic circle from the back of the book appeared beneath me, and a gale of wind erupted from beneath me."

"Yeah" Kero once again said.

"It then caused the cards to fly out of the book, and they then turned into lights and all shot out of the building," Zen explained.

"I see…WHAT!" Kerberos shouted at him.

It was then the sound of a phone hitting the ground caused the three of them to turn and see the reddish-brown haired girl behind the shelf.

"Shit.," Zen muttered.

Sitting back in his apartment Zen placed down a cup of tea for the girl who was sitting across from him with Kero and Noir both sitting on the coffee table eating cookies. After the discovery of the girl who introduced herself as Alya, the bell rang, and everything was agreed to be left till after school as it was all too confusing to do it shorthand. So, after school let out the quartet headed to Zen's apartment as he knew both his brother and his girlfriend wouldn't be home till later in the evening.

"So, let me get this straight the book contained a set of magical cards which each has a power. By me reading the name of the windy card, I have scattered these cards across Paris and now will have to seal each one back into their card form. And if I don't, then they will rampage and cause mass destruction" Zen stated while looking at Kero as he took his own seat.

"Yep, as the one who released them you have the duty to reseal them, also the sealing staff automatically bonds to the one who causes the scattering" Kero replied as he took a bite of one of the cookies in front of him.

"I would question your competency of guarding the thing, if it wasn't for the fact, someone sent me the book wanted this to happen. Even directly stating to read the first card which was windy" Zen retorted.

"Just checking I can't tell anyone about this?" Alya asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"Probably best not to, if knowledge gets out about the cards, people would panic and cause mass hysteria. Also, we wouldn't want to inform any people who might want to use the cards for evil such as that supervillain guy you have here I think he's called hawkmoth or something, of their existence" Zen answered.

"Your right, but can I at least record it for personal archive, I doubt you wouldn't want something to remember your captures?" Alya suggested.

"I'm fine, as long as you don't put yourself in any danger. Honestly, I probably couldn't stop you trying without having to tie you to a chair and even then I doubt that would stop you" Zen replied dryly.

Alya just blushed as she turned her head unable to deny that accusation.

"So Kero, anything else I should know about the cards, and you mentioned something about a wand?" Zen questioned as he returned his gaze to Kero.

"Well, the cards will seek you out and will only appear near or around you or places you regularly be specifically. Once manifested they'll probably stay in their chosen locations. Though depending on which card, it is they may act in certain ways which seem to break these rules. As for the wand would you mind standing up for a second and can you please tell me your full name" Kero asked?

Zen just gave a brief nod before rising to his feet.

"I'm sorry for this, my full name is really long due to a prank my best friend pulled that I haven't figured out how to undo. My name is Zen Allister Bartholomew Cheshire Daniels Efferus Furia Gilligan Hatter Isaac Jay King Lyra Mark Nicholas Omens Phantom Quetzalcoatl Robinson Spero Terra Ulysses Victor Watson Xavier Yuan Zeke Regale" Zen stated which caused both Alya and Kero to look at him in a mixture of shock, amusement and confusion.

"Is that your actual legal name?" Alya questioned a small laugh escaping from her lips.

"Yep, my friend Stein thought it would be funny if I literally had every letter of the alphabet as my initials, thankfully there are only a few documents where I have to sign using that, most accept me just using my original two names" Zen replied.

"I wish I could do the same, thankfully I only have to say that all once, then the magic of the cards and book will know who you are so we don't have to continually use the full version of it, now then let us begin," Kero said as the ground beneath Zen began to glow.

"Key of the seal, this boy will carry out the sacred promise. His name is Zen Allister Bartholomew Cheshire Daniels Efferus Furia Gilligan Hatter Isaac Jay King Lyra Mark Nicholas Omens Phantom Quetzalcoatl Robinson Spero Terra Ulysses Victor Watson Xavier Yuan Zeke Regale. I command you to bestow him with your magical powers. Zen Regale take the staff! I, Keroberos, name Zen Regale Card captor!" Kero chanted as Zen found himself standing in a green void with a similar magic circle to the one he noticed was not only on the back of the book of Clow but also present on the ground when Windy activated earlier. As the words were spoken, a light came from the keyhole and shot towards Zen stopping just in front of him. It grew and became a staff around a meter long. Zen immediately recognised it form the dreams he had been having the past few years. As his hands touched it, he felt a sudden jolt through his system, like as if he had just gotten a static shock from a trolley.

"What just happened?" Zen said as he examined the staff.

"I've just finalised the bond between the staff to you so that you can use it to both make use of the cards you have and seal the ones which are losses" Kero explained.

"Does it do anything else?" Alya asked as she looked at the staff.

"It can be used to channel Zen's own magic once he learns how to properly use it, though seeing as we don't have any spellbooks I doubt that will be happening for some time," Kero replied.

"Yeah, Mistress Nim said that she wouldn't send any over till he sealed all of them" Noir added causing all of them to look at him.

"Mistress Nim" Zen muttered quietly as the name seemed to resonate in his mind, but something else prevented whatever it was stirring from becoming clear.

"What does the dimensional witch have to do with this?" Kero asked

"She the one who sent the book, I apparently made a promise with her, but I don't remember meeting anyone who I could describe as a witch in any version of one" Zen said as he pulled out the note from earlier.

But before anyone could look at it, a monstrous sounding birds cry echoed throughout the city. The four of them rushed outside and saw a gigantic bird flying over the skies of Paris. What none of them noticed at the time was the sky was a discoloured green and that the rest of the city was quiet.

"That's the Fly card," Kero said as they watched the bird pass over them.

"I have to capture that, how in god's name am I going to capture a bird that's bigger than a house" Zen questioned as he looked towards Kero.

"You can use the cards you already have, if you are able to immobilise a cards form, make in manifest or disrupt it you'll have a chance to seal it. Windy should be able to contain it easily as it is under her in the deck hierarchy." Kero explained causing Zen to look at him.

"Okay, there's a lot more we need to talk about after I capture the fly. So how do I use the cards I have?" Zen asked as he quickly grabbed his shoes and jacket.

"Well, once your strong enough, you can simply will them to aid you or call upon them by saying their name and stating what you want them to do. But seeing as you've just started, you will need the chant" Kero finished, only now noticing that Zen was gone along with Noir.

He turned to Alya.

"how long ago did he leave?" Kero asked.

"Just after you said he needed their name and telling them what he needed them to do" Alya replied.

Meanwhile, with Zen and Noir, the two were running down the streets. Noir quickly dropped something into Zen's hand. It looked like the lightspeed rescue morpher except it had the clow cards magic circle instead of the lightspeed logo.

"What's this for?" Zen questioned.

"She thought you wouldn't want to draw attention to yourself so she had this made to provide you with a disguise so no one will be able to connect your civilian identity to your card captor identity. Just do the transformation arm movements, and it will do the rest. It has some magic transfused in it which prevent people from connecting your new identity to your civilian one" Noir explained.

Zen just nodded as he strapped the device to his wrist. He quickly did the light speed rescue morph, and in a flash of light, his costume changed. He was now dressed in a perfect replica of Sanson's stage 1 coat from fate grand order, his hair turning a silverish colour and half face mask covered his eyes. Underneath was a plain black vest over a white shirt. He wore black trousers and a pair of black boots. Despite its heavy look, he felt that he could easily move in his clothing. He also noticed the sealing wand was now in his hand. Not questioning the fact, he was in a cosplay, he quickly pulled out the jump card.

"Jump, please give me the power I need to jump up to the fly," He asked as instinct seemed to take over and he through the card out and then it stopped in mid-air. He then touched it with the staff causing it to glow briefly before turning into particles of light which circled around his feet, which gained a pair of small wings on either side of his heels.

Then crouching down he jumped up and shot through the air easily clearing the buildings and flying into the sky towards the fly. However, as he rose, he finally noticed the oddness of the sky around him and the fact what should by a still busy Paris was deadly quite. His crashed onto a roof doing a roll to reduce the impact. He had to steady himself as the jump was far greater then what he expected the card to give him. Once he was Steady again, he searched the sky for the fly card, which was doing a circuit overhead.

"What the hell happened to Paris, why does it look like the dark hour from Persona 3?" He questioned aiming at Noir who just landed near him and seemed to know more then she let on.

"I don't know, I would suspect it has something to do with the card, maybe something or someone has created an area which will prevent damage or just keep your separate from the normal world. I can only say that whatever this is a large amount of magic was used to set it up. I'll ask mistress Nim later. But for now, focus on the task at hand" Noir answered.

Zen nodded as he glanced up as the circling fly. Taking a deep breath, he looked around him and the area where the Fly passed over. There where several taller structures nearby and a plan quickly formed in his head. He crouched down, readying himself to jump, keeping an eye on the fly so he could time his jump just perfectly. As the fly circled closer he jumped forward towards another building, then in a split second he twisted his body so he could kick off the wall he was flying towards and up into the air, causing cracks to form on the roof and wall he kicked off from. He was never so thankful for the acrobatic lessons his brother forced on him. He crashed on to the back of the fly which let out a screech and a jerked back a bit at the impact. His body began to slip off the fly and not wasting any time, he grabbed the feathers on the fly's back so as to stay his slipping. He quickly reached for another of his cards the one he needed to seal the fly.

"The windy, please become chains to bind the fly" Zen shouted as he touched the card with his wand which had just appeared in his hand. The magic circle from before appeared underneath him and began to glow, the wind around him and the bird began to grow stronger and stronger, becoming visible and began wrapping around the fly card. Binding it's wing to its side. Zen noticed that just in front of him, some of the wind had formed into what looked like a woman who resembled the image on the card. She gave him a nod and a smile before more wind binds bound the fly.

"Thanks for your help, Windy. Now then time to finish this I hope to god this works, or otherwise, I'm dead" Zen said with a gulp as he let go of the fly much to the shock of Noir who was till on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Noir shouted in shock.

"Being a reckless and possibly stupid but trusting the cards I have, also no matter what happens next I'm going to fall anyway, this way I might have a chance to prevent a giant bird from crushing people and buildings. Now then The Fly, return to your power confine, the fly" Zen shouted the words appearing in his mind as he thought about sealing the card. Suddenly the circle blazed to life again beneath Zen creating a solid platform for him to stand on. He held out the staff and brought it down as if to hit something with it. Then it seemed to stop in mid-air and at the tip of the staff, a vortex of light formed and began sucking in the fly, the Jump and the windy in. In a matter of seconds, the two were sucked in, and three cards flew into Zen hand. One was the Windy and the other two where the jump, and the fly. Wasting no time Zen threw out the fly.

"The Fly, please grant me wings to safely land," Zen shouted as the card glowed and flew behind him causing a pair of large feather wings to appear on his back granting him the ability to fly. Using them, he landed in an alleyway near his house. He quickly undid his transformation and ran into a worried and angry Alya. After reassuring her, they decided it was best if they all just headed home and continued any talks about the cards the next day.

 **So I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter and feel free to leave a review saying whether or not you liked the alterations. Now for the summaries of my two new projects.**

 **Memory Hunters: Atlas one of Remnants most advance city is also home to a new kind of threat. Dopants. Superhuman beings born when a normal person uses a USB like device known as a Gaia memory. Dopant crimes are on the rise and only the two in one detective W can stop it.**

 **Symphony of the Stars: This is the tale of the one known as Rockman as he and his allies fight alongside the Singing Valkyries against the threats against earth.**


End file.
